


The Alternate Evil

by tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land



Series: Banger Universe Sonic Background Stories [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land/pseuds/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land





	1. Scourge Appears

David the Writer: Scourge and Sonic are the stars of this story. This is a ficton series called The Alternative Evil. This involves Scourge goes and attacks Sonic in The Mobius of The Banger Universe. It is one of the "Banger Universe Background Stories" Series. 

Scourge: All right bring it on. 

Sonic: Yeah now we get to who wins this fight. 

David the Writer: This story is Sonamy, Taiream, and Knouge. So be prepared! Now someone do the disclaimer. 

Sonic: I do it. Sonic Game Characters © Sega. Scourge © Fleetway. 

David the Writer: Great, Thanks Sonic. The Background Song of this chapter is Tears don't Fall by Bullet for my Valentine. Now on with Chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 1: Scourge Appears

Sonic is running along the course of Green Hill Zone. All of A sudden, Sonic's Communicator rings. 

Sonic says into the communicator "who is it?" 

Tails on the other side says "It's Tails. There is a weird hedgehog attacking Westopolis and he wants you to fight him." 

Sonic says "I am going to see who that guy is." 

Tails on the other side says "Meet you there, Sonic." 

Sonic runs his way to Westopolis and sees the weird hedgehog in the middle of the city. 

Sonic says "I am here. Who are you?" 

The weird hedgehog laughs very evilly and says "Hello Sonic the Hedgehog. My name is Scourge the Hedgehog and I am your Anti-Self. I will destroy you and conquer this planet." He continues his evil laugh. 

Sonic says "Oh yeah, bring it." 

The Two versions of Sonic attack each other. The Blast from the collision makes a big area wipe out. Scourge uses Scourge Wind attack. Sonic counters with Sonic Wind. 

Scourge says "Pretty good, Sonic. Flame Launch!" 

A blast of flame is sent straight at Sonic. Tails sees the attack of flame heading toward Sonic. 

Tails says "Sonic, move now. You got to." 

Sonic just stands still and says "Sonic Flame!" 

A flame curve attacks the Flame Launch attack and Sonic just snickers. 

Scourge says "What?!" 

Tails is amazed by the ability to use fire attacks by Sonic. He is looking at him to see how he could have done that. 

Sonic says "It will take more than that to beat me. Speed Break!" 

Sonic speeds straight at Scourge and hits him for a lot of damage. 

Scourge says "A speed break? I can't believe you have that ability." 

Sonic says "Let me guess, your anti powers are the reason you can do fire attacks. I can also combine wind and flame to make a new attack. Sonic Lavalanche!" 

A burst of Lava is sent out of Sonic's Hands and hits Scourge for both wind and fire damage. 

Scourge says "Ugh, you're more powerful than I thought. I think you need an attack to defeat me. I can use a lot of elements." 

Sonic says "What about this one? Sonic Darkness!" 

A ray of darkness hits Scourge for massive darkness damage. 

Scourge says "Okay. I need more power first. I will retreat for now." 

Scourge runs away and sends a water wave of damage straight at his opponent. Sonic dodges and Scourge gets away. 

Amy runs in and says "Sonic, you are able to do fire attack and darkness attacks now." 

Sonic says "Yeah it is all thanks to my other forms." 

Amy says "Cool. So how about we go catch a bite to eat?" 

Sonic says "Ah, trying to get a date with me again? This time I accept." 

Amy says "Wow, thanks Sonic. I will show you my new powers after this in a training court. Okay?" 

Sonic says "Sure thing." 

Tails looks at Sonic and says "Wow he is really accepting her for once. Hey, Sonic, I will go and track Scourge down." 

Sonic says "Alright see you later." 

TBC…

* * *

David the writer: Well so how was that? I think we are going to do great, don't you? 

Sonic: Yeah that was great. 

Amy: I also liked it. 

Scourge: I hope this continues. 

David the writer: It will. Everyone on Deviant Art, Please comment and maybe favorite this chapter.


	2. Sonic's and Amy's Date

David the Writer: Alright here is chapter of the Alternate Evil finally. It's called "Sonic's and Amy's Date". Sonic is going to having some fun with Amy but to tell the truth something is wrong with his kindness he has right now. 

Sonic: Yeah I really did deceive Amy then. I wasn't thinking at that point of Amy's feelings. 

Amy: Don't worry I do believe it was someone else's fault, not yours. 

Tails: That's correct but who exactly wasn't who it seemed to be. 

Cream: Yeah. 

David the Writer: If you viewers are wondering why Cream is here, you'll find out in the chapter. 

Sonic: Well what is the Anti-Version of me up to anyway? 

Scourge: You will also find out in this chapter. 

Sonic: Oh boy. All Sonic Characters © Sega. Scourge © Fleetway. 

David the writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Sonic. Background song is Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall. Now on with the BG Story.

* * *

# The Alternate Evil Chapter 2: Sonic's and Amy's Date

The day had come for Sonic's Date with Amy. He knew Amy had a restaurant in mind and then going to the training court. The thing he hoped wouldn't happen is Scourge attacking during the middle of the date and ruining everything. Sonic rushes over to Amy's house. 

Amy says "You sure you're ready to go, Sonic?" 

Sonic says "You know it." 

They head toward Station Square. At Station Square, Amy shows Sonic a nice restaurant that she found a few days ago. 

"This place serves the best food for us." Amy says. 

"I wonder what it serves?" Sonic thinks. 

He enters the door with Amy to see a big sit-down restaurant. Sonic was getting more nervous by the second. Amy guided him to the table she wanted them to sit at. The waitress came up and gave them their menus. 

Sonic looks at the menu, smiles, and says "They serve Chili-Dogs?" 

Amy shows Sonic the name of the restaurant at the top. 

It reads "Barbecue Heaven. Where everything is barbecued... From Ribs to Chili-Dogs." 

Sonic says "What's on their menus that you like, Amy?" 

Amy says "The Chili-Dogs. After a while of hanging out with you and chasing you, it just seemed that Chili-Dogs have become my favorite Grilled Food. Well as long as it's with a little cheese." 

Sonic says "Cheese on Chili-dogs? Never tried that before. I think I will try it today." 

Amy say "Alright then." 

The waitress comes and takes their orders. They both order Chili-Dogs with Shredded Cheese on top. It takes a little while but the Chili-Dogs with Shredded Cheese come. Sonic takes his first bite of A Chili-Dog with Cheese. He loves it. The cheese melts straight onto the chili and cools it down a good bit. This also helps the chili-dog become even healthier with some dairy added onto the Chili and Hot-Dog. Sonic loves the cooled down chili racing through his mouth with the hot-dog. Sonic sees that Amy loves this dish a lot as well. After a few minutes, they have finished their Chili-Cheese-Dogs and ordered a sundae to share. They share their sundae and then Sonic pays the bill with his rings he always has. Then they head toward the Training Court. They have the person at the stand bring out a test dummy so that Amy can show her new move. 

Amy says "Amy Lightning!" 

The Lightning hits the Target and shocks it to death. 

Sonic whistles and says "Pretty sweet move, Amy." 

Suddenly A Shot is heard in the background. Sonic turns that way and so does Amy. They see Tails in his plane and he is shooting some Anti-GUN Soldiers. 

Sonic says "I got to go help Tails. Is that alright?" 

Amy says "Yes go save the day." 

TBC...


	3. Scourge Disturbs the Date+The Truth Behind Sonic's Kindness

David the Writer: Date between Sonic and Amy is about to be disturbed by Scourge and then The Truth behind Sonic's Kindness is revealed while Sonic is fighting which leads to the next chapter. 

Sonic: To think, I actually began to fall in love with Amy at this point. 

Amy: Yeah but at least we're together at the end of the *Spoilers*. 

Shadow: No spoilers, remember Amy? 

Amy: Sorry. 

Scourge: I love what happens here in dialog and hate what happens in the next chapter in combat. 

Sonic: Yeah, you deserved it though. 

Scourge Soldier 1: I think scourge gets captured but escapes to work with one of us to face Draggin, Miranda, and Nitrous. 

Sonic: Wow you guys already exist? 

Scourge Soldier 1: Yeah we're his allies in the battle against you and the Sonic Team. 

Amy: Yeah, we will defeat you guys through. 

Scourge Soldier 2: Yeah but there is three of us against you 3 guys. 

Shadow: Yeah, but you will lose to... Oh, No spoilers, but you 3 know what I am going to say. 

Scourge and his 2 soldiers: *Goes Silent*

Tails: Yeah now I am here too. 

Amy: All Sonic Characters © Sega. Scourge © Archie Comics. Scourge Soldiers © tAll3Shyguy on DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-Fiction / YouTube. 

David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Amy, Background song is Trust You by Mesh. Now on with the Background Story.

* * *

# The Alternate Evil Chapter 3: Scourge Disturbs the Date+The Truth Behind Sonic's Kindness

Sonic runs back to the training court and finds Amy in the same court under ambush by 2 Scourge Soldiers. 

"Amy!" Sonic Shouts. He then Homing Attacks one of them and then Sonic Winds the Other. 

Scourge Soldier 1 says "Ah, Sonic is here." 

Scourge Soldier 2 says "Time to call the Commander." 

Scourge Soldier 1&2 shout "Commander Scourge, He is here!" 

Scourge lands in and says "I am glad to see you yet again, Sonic. This is surprising to see you dating Miss Rose." 

Amy says "It's going to be Missus Hedgehog-Rose." 

Tails says "Don't go too ahead of yourself, Amy." 

Amy says "Yeah, I shouldn't." 

Sonic thinks "She really has changed. Now she will accept just being my friend. I can't believe I am going to break her..." He then realizes something and thinks "Unless I don't tell her why I am being so kind and actually start being Kind." 

Scourge hears that every thought because he learned his new power called Scourge Mind-Reading. Sonic didn't have a chance at beating him any longer because he told Shadow to help him or he would destroy the Sky Troops Location. 

Sonic says "Sonic Wind!" He sends a Sonic Wind at Scourge. 

Scourge says "Scourge Wind!" He sends a Scourge Wind at the Sonic Wind and it counters each other. 

Sonic says "You still have your scourge wind?" Scourge nods his head and Sonic then says "Now I am going to use... Sonic Flame!" he sends a Sonic Flame attack at Scourge. 

Scourge says "Scourge Water!" He sends a stream of water at The Sonic Flame to counter it and Scourge then says "Scourge Water!" He sends another stream of water at Sonic. 

Sonic says "Woah!" He gets hit by the water attack. 

Amy says "Sonic! Grr... You will suffer hard, Scourge. Amy Lightning!" She shoots a bolt of Lightning at Scourge. 

Scourge gets hit and says "You just stay out of this. Scourge Quake!" He sends a earthquake at Amy but Shadow comes in and saves Amy. 

Tails takes flight and picks up Sonic to dodge the Scourge Quake. 

Amy says "Shadow!" 

Sonic says "Shadow, keep Amy out of the battle. I got a date I need to finish with her." 

Shadow frowns and says "Yeah, a date of false kindness." 

Amy says "False kindness?" 

Sonic says "Shadow, you wouldn't." 

Shadow says "No I wouldn't but I have to. Amy, Sonic only asked you out on a date because I bet he couldn't survive a date with you." 

Amy says "What?" 

Shadow says "He just trying to win a bet I made with him to get him some chili-dogs." 

Amy growls and shouts "Sonic! You are not dating me with true love but for some chili-dogs! Chili-Dogs seem to be your love! 

Sonic says "Amy, I didn't want to break it. I..." 

Amy shouts "Silent! I hate you for breaking my heart!"

Shadow thinks "What? Amy didn't listen? And Sonic did fall in love with her?" 

TBC...


	4. Scourge Pwned by Dark Sonic

David the Writer: Well it's finally time for Scourge to be defeated by a form of Sonic in this story. This actually gets pretty brutal because of how made Sonic has gotten. 

Scourge Soldier 1: Yeah, all 3 of us got hurt because of this form. 

Sonic: As I said before, You guys deserved it. 

??: Now Sonic, did they really deserve defeat by me to be done? 

Sonic: Ah a good heartless that is my Dark Form. 

Dark Sonic Soldier: I am surprised you didn't think that was your actual dark form. After all, you did use that on Scourge and his two soldiers. 

Scourge Soldier 2: I think we did deserve it. 

Scourge: I was just revealing the truth. What's so wrong about that? 

Shadow: How about the fact that Sonic actually fell in love with Amy and, because you revealed our little bet, he didn't get to reveal that he did? 

Amy: Which I really should have listened to...  
Scourge: You deserve someone who won't do a bet that is a survival of a date with you for Chili-dogs. 

Amy: No I deserve him. 

Tails: Let's not go into spoilers. After all, that's revealed why in the future BG Story. 

Sonic: All Sonic Characters © Sega. Scourge © Archie Comics. Scourge Soldiers © tAll3Shyguy on DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-Fiction / Youtube. 

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Sonic. Background song is Planet Hell by Nightwish. Now on with the story. 

* * *

# The Alternate Evil Chapter 4: Scourge Pwned by Dark Sonic

Sonic growls in anger and suddenly starts to get covered by the darkness in the air. 

Scourge laughs "Oh how priceless this is. Sonic the Hero of Mobius has broken the heart of the Pink Hedgehog Amy. Now I will defeat you, Sonic. Huh?" 

Scourge Soldiers 1&2 Charge at Sonic and the darkness in the air finishes covering Sonic and out of the Darkness comes Dark Sonic. Dark Sonic rapid-punches Scourge Soldier 1. Then Dark Sonic rapid-kicks Scourge Soldier 2. This sends them both flying away and out of the Training Court. 

Dark Sonic says "Why, Shadow? Why would you make the bet and then tell Amy about it? Just to win?" 

Shadow says "No, Scourge threaten to destroy The Sky Troops Location if I didn't tell Amy. GUN wants that location in existence so they can study it." 

Dark Sonic shouts "Scourge!" 

Scourge says "So what if I did?" 

Dark Sonic says "Dark Chaos Control!" 

Scourge says 'Where'd he go?" 

Shadow says "I told you that your plan will fail if you did this." 

Scourge says "He's behind me, ain't he?" 

Shadow Nods and Scourge Turns around. 

Dark Sonic says "Chaos Torrent!" 

Shadow goes into a shocked expression. 

Scourge gets hit by the Chaos Torrent and falls in defeat. 

Scourge says as he falls "That move? It was Nazo's, The one who corrupted me." 

Dark Sonic says "Nazo corrupted you in your timeline." 

Scourge says "Yes, I surprised you haven't asked how I, the evil you, became Scourge." 

Dark Sonic calms down to transform back into Normal Sonic and says "I figured out how. He corrupted you with your anger and then used to destroy your friends, making you change sides all together." 

Scourge says "It ended my timeline and I was brought into this one." 

GUN Soldiers appear and put handcuffs on Scourge. 

Shadow says "Scourge, You're Under Arrest for trying to conquer Mobius." 

GUN Soldiers also cuff Scourge Soldier 1 and 2. 

Shadow says "And you two come with him under the same charges." 

Scourge just says "I will get you, Sonic the Hedgehog." 

Scourge is taken into a GUN Ship and strapped to some chains. Later on the ship, Scourge is wondering how he's going to get Sonic. He punches the wall and then feels the power of the ship Coming into him. Then the ship starts falling. Scourge drains the power of the door and jumps out to take flight. 

Scourge says "What's going on?" 

Satonic The God Of Evil suddenly sends a message to Scourge through Telepathic speech "Scourge, I have given you the power to drain powers from People and objects. I don't expect you to become a Satonic Villain for this but I do expect you to use it well." 

Scourge laughs and says "And that I will." 

TBC...

* * *

David the Writer: Just so you know, folks, that's it for Scourge in this Fan-fiction. Now we have just the epilogue of the story and then Scourge goes after Miranda. 

Satonic: I had to be included in this war against Sonic. 

David the Writer: Yes, my fellow god, you are correct. 

Sonic: Of course, Scourge Breaks out with Satonic's help. 

Amy: Now 1 chapter remains and David the Writer is already ready to submit it. 

David the Writer: Tell me What you think everyone.


	5. Sonic Sings A Song

David the Writer: Alright so I am now putting up the final chapter of The Alternate Evil. This chapter is called 'Sonic Sings a Song'. Sonic realizes what Shadow told Amy and realized what he had to do to make her forgive him for taking the bet. The thing is, even if it was a bet, he was liking being together with Amy. So Sonic sings a song on a stage that he hopes Amy hears and forgives him. He then leaves the Stage and becomes Sad at the loss of Amy's Love. 

Sonic: Why is this the ending? Is there another background story that happens after this one." 

Amy: There must be! 

Scourge: I don't really care. I am now defeated for now. There is nothing I can do to change things. 

Tails: Wow, Sonic really was sad. 

Cream: Before that day, I never thought I see the day when Sonic is sad for losing Amy's Love. 

Knuckles: I know right. 

Rouge: I forgot. Why did Shadow do this? And will Sonic and Amy get back together? 

David the Writer: You will all find out the answer to the second question in Arc 4 of Sonic main character background stories. 

Sonic: Then there is another BG Story after this one. 

Amy: That's Good To know. 

Tails: That's A good thing too. All Sonic characters © Sega. 

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Tails. No background song because this is a song fic.

* * *

# The Alternate Evil Chapter 6: Sonic Sings A Song

Sonic Finally has realized what Amy was told by Shadow. Shadow was the one who started the bet. Why did he turn it against Sonic? Then again, Amy probably didn't know that. Sonic knew he never did want to have Amy's Love but Sonic now has found out that he has fallen in love with Amy. He won't let Another Girl slip out of his hands. He vowed that Amy must forgive him somehow. The problem is, she just won't talk to him. She won't believe anything he says. So he heads toward Tails' Lab. 

He knocks on the door and Tails answers by saying "Coming!" 

Tails opens the door to see Sonic. 

Sonic says "I need to send a message to the world. This message will require a stage for me to sing a song." 

Tails says "Come in and I'll call to get one arranged for you." 

Sonic heads into the lab and sees Cream there in it. 

Cream says "Hello, Mr. Sonic." 

Sonic says "Hello, Cream, what are you doing here?" 

Cream says "I am talking with my friend, Tails." 

Sonic says "You have a crush on him, don't you?"

Cream blushes and says "How did you guess?" 

"Let's just say I have my own trouble with admitting my feelings." Sonic says "It just seems that whenever anyone gets close to me, Someone gets hurt. I got close to Princess Elise in one timeline and I got killed for it is an example. Another is... Never mind about the different one." 

"So you don't want Amy to get hurt because she is close to you? Wow." Cream says. 

Tails says "Well that's the reason you want to sing a song. To get Amy to forgive you." 

Sonic says "Yeah, I found someone who I care for that I don't want to get hurt." He then sighs and then says "Not like The other girl that slipped out of my hands." 

Tails and Cream get a questioning look. 

Sonic says "You'll find out eventually." 

Tails says "I arranged you to sing your song at the Station Square Coliseum." 

Sonic says "Thanks. See ya later." 

He runs to the coliseum and gets to the stage. he has it be broadcasted to the whole world and for his words to translated to all languages.

He starts to Sing. 

_I wake up to find myself_  
After all these years  
And where all the time has gone  
Still seems so unclear  
'Cause there's no one else  
Since I found you  
I know it's been so hard  
You should know 

Knuckles hears the song and stops his little fight with Rouge to discover what Sonic is singing about. To tell the truth, Tails, Cream, and Sonic aren't the only ones having issues telling their feelings. Rouge and Knuckles are having the same issue. 

_If I die tomorrow_  
As the minutes fade away  
I can't remember  
Have I said all I can say?  
You're my everything  
You make me feel so alive  
If I die tomorrow 

Shadow hears Sonic's song and says "Finally you are willing to admit you love her but because of me you can't tell her that to her face." 

_It brings out the worst in me_  
When you're not around  
I miss the sound of your voice  
The silence seems so loud  
'Cause there's no one else  
Since I found you  
I know it's been so hard  
You should know 

Shadow says "Sonic... Why does that name bother me so much? Maybe because I have been too bad to their feelings for once." Shadow then sighs and says "Everyone, forgive me." 

_If I die tomorrow_  
As the minutes fade away  
I can't remember  
Have I said all I can say?  
You're my everything  
You make me feel so alive  
If I die tomorrow 

Sonic's song reaches all the way to Amy's TV and Amy is surprised to see Sonic singing such a sad song at a time of victory for him. 

_I spent all my life_  
Looking for our innocence  
I've got nothing to lose  
One thing to prove  
I won't make the same mistakes  
Now I know  
That everything will be ok  
When I die tomorrow 

There is a knock at Amy's Door and Amy answers it to see Shadow. 

Shadow says "Amy there is something more that I need to tell about the bet." 

Amy says "Go on. I want to know why Sonic's song is sad instead of happy." 

Shadow says "I was the one who started the bet." 

Amy says "Then why did you tell on Sonic about it?" 

Shadow says "To get Sonic to realize his feelings. I hoped you would listen to him about the bet but you didn't, which made Sonic mad and turned him into Dark Super Sonic in time to beat Scourge." 

Amy says "Then it's just as much my fault that Sonic's song is sad as it was yours." 

_If I die tomorrow_  
As the minutes fade away  
I can't remember  
Have I said all I can say?  
You're my everything  
You make me feel so alive  
You're my everything  
You make me feel so alive  
If I die tomorrow  
If I die tomorrow 

Sonic says "That song was for you, Amy Rose." 

The end of this Background Story Arc. 

* * *

David The Writer: Next Background Story of the Sonic Stories is Dark Echidna Clan, The Background story of "Revelation of Sonic Chosen Ones, Nocturnus&Shade In Banger Universe, and Niles"

Tails: Alright, Shade and Niles are up next. 

Knuckles: Yeah and it's based on "Sonic: The Dark Brotherhood" Except it has a different ending and another character. 

Sonic: I remember getting back together with Amy.


End file.
